


《历险记》

by mangdaoshi



Category: thebunnymeansall
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《历险记》

李知勋的手指抵进狭窄的穴口，润滑一半渗入，一半被挤出，肉壁敏感地吸附住深入的手指，几乎不费力就全部吞咽了下去，然后是第二根，田野梗着脖子，额上的汗水滴落下来，无论经历多少次，他总有些隐隐的羞涩的不适，裤裆前逐渐被自己顶出一个凸起的小丘，他听见李知勋低声的笑，气流在唇齿间通过，他开始觉得羞耻，便用小腿去踢李知勋的肩膀。

李知勋半跪在地上，田野踢他的力度让他想起被一只渴求鹿仙贝的小鹿顶撞的玩笑事，他用空着的手轻压在西装短裤隆起的地方，起初还只是慢慢地抚摸，随着后穴逐渐被他扩开，他能娴熟地触摸到里面凸起的小点，便有些坏心思地用指尖去碾勃起的稚嫩性器，田野被他激得弹了一下腰，又整个人都软下去，口中模模糊糊发出一阵喉音，裤裆前的布料与后穴一同变得湿漉漉的。

他不甘心，等着李知勋的手指完成任务从身体里慢慢退出来，田野趁着他起身的空档，也坏心思地抬起自己的腿，裹在黑袜里的脚掌按在自己监护人同样鼓起的裆前，蹭弄了一下。

“田野。”李知勋依旧好脾气地喊他的名字。

“我在啊。”田野乖巧地回答他。

烟灰长裤被蹭出一块碍眼的深色。

“Meiko。”

田野咬着自己的手指，终于笑出来，他用脚趾点着李知勋的腿侧，慢慢滑下，嘴上把手指头含湿，光秃秃的指尖沾着津液往拓好的穴口探，颇熟练地吃进去，他昂起头长长喘息一声，修长白净的手指在肉穴里抽插了几个来回，确认无虞后才抽了出来，润滑混合着体液黏出一长串的丝线。

“快点进来。”他开始邀请，牙齿咬啮着唇瓣，把一些没有擦去的上妆口红吃到胃里，“其实......要我帮你含也可以，但是......就是，后面很痒。”

李知勋想，田野总是把话说得很天真。天真的话语下面，湿润的穴口正随着他呼吸的频率，不住地翕合着。 

田野的皮肤上沾染了大片香水的气息与化妆品的味道，李知勋埋在他脖颈边细细地嗅，提问是不是他们班主任给他化的妆。那个女老师他曾经见过的，穿膝盖以上的纱裙和高跟鞋，妙龄的教科室万人迷，李知勋站在办公室门口相当鹤立鸡群，女老师称赞他身上浓郁的书卷气，然后微笑着向他讨要微信号码用于汇报田野的月考成绩。李知勋礼貌地添加了这位小朋友真正的师长，然后在某个夜里把田野的手腕抵在床褥上时，收到了自家小孩的周测成绩单。田野那时被顶得只能发出囫囵的哭音，他感觉笞打他内里的力度顿了一下，接着是手机被丢在一边的闷响，他使劲眨动着眼睛，想把糊住视线的泪水拨开，断续喘息着问李知勋怎么了。

“没事的，回了个信息。”李知勋抚摸他的发顶，又把他脸颊上的眼泪吻去。

床榻咯吱咯吱地继续响动，手机上显示着不太称职的家长给老师回复的一条答话：谢谢老师这么关心我们家田野^ ^

 

“是老师帮我化的，我自己又不会......唔，别一下那么深，很痛……”田野张开手臂把李知勋搂紧，他们两个衣冠整洁，只有下体亲昵地咬合在一起，乍一看像一对普通玩闹的异龄情人。  
衣料摩挲发出窸窣的声响，李知勋俯身意图碰一碰田野的额头，但田野的眼镜滑落在鼻梁上，冰凉的镜架阻止了他，他便将眼镜也勾去，两个人的鼻尖磕在一块儿。

”香水选的太香了。”李知勋吻他的上唇，把唇沿含湿，一手将田野束在裤子里的衬衫扯出来，依旧不紧不慢地替他抹平了上面的褶皱，才探进去点过田野微微发颤的小腹。

后穴被填满的鼓胀感使田野噎了一下，他努力继续陷落进沙发里，好让屁股抬得更高，吃得更深，小腿抵在李知勋的肩上，整个人似乎都要被翻过去。

”嗯……我又不要用，老师给我弄的……你不喜欢吗？”田野眯起眼睛，主动探出舌尖揉开李知勋的唇瓣，一片是咖啡苦涩的味道，一片是软糖的甜味，搅弄在一起，“那我下次不弄了。”他撤回自己的软舌，凑过去啄了一下李知勋的唇角。

“没关系，很好闻的，田野。”李知勋亲了亲他的额头。

覆着薄茧的指尖抚摸过肋骨，蹭上乳头，肉粒立刻在掌中变得坚硬，他抽出手，隔着衬衫捻弄，布料摩挲在敏感细嫩处，田野下意识地想缩起身子，他打直了背发出闷闷的鼻音，身下穴口也化作泥泞的一滩，缓慢的抽动搅得他小腹酥酥麻麻，李知勋含着他的耳垂，于是他的耳边也都是吞咽的黏腻水声。

另一只手拉开裤子前端的拉链，让被困住的性器解放出来，田野很不习惯被抚摸前面，几乎到一碰就淌眼泪的地步，只用指甲轻轻地刮擦性器顶端，田野的眼周便红了一圈，他挣扎了一下，柔软的肉壁绞着入侵的异物，像是某种支撑不住的求饶，张开了往下吞咽。但李知勋总能摸透田野的肢体语言，他此时的抗拒总不作数，至少他的手指沿着阴茎往下捋动时，田野的小腹开始打颤，某种欢愉的信号，乳尖在指缝里充血涨红，他退出田野湿热的体内，再次抵进去，田野就止不住地发抖，喉间挤压出转了调的呻吟。

性器在他手中抵抗不多久就射了他满手，湿润的眼泪被挤压出田野的眼角，他小声地尖叫了几秒，然后咬住自己的手指，不让声音泄露出来，呼哧呼哧地大口喘息。田野很难不去怀疑李知勋是在捉弄他，他以前就和这位监护人提过很多次，不喜欢有人碰触他的前面，但李知勋发现他仅仅是嘴硬而已，兔子被人摸得射出来就会双眼湿红，黏糊糊的鼻音像是无意识的撒娇。李知勋甚至能冷静地从桌上抽一张纸巾将自己手掌上的白浊清理干净，他甚至依旧埋在田野里面，性器随着转身的动作戳碰到脆弱的内里。

“Meiko等等晚饭想吃什么吗？”李知勋去扯他肩上的背带，拉起，弹落，发出“啪嗒”的轻响。

“都可以的，啊……”说话声只勉强持续了一半，立刻被喘息声打断了，内里的敏感点被有意无意地摩擦过使得田野昂起了脖子，“能不能别一边弄我一边聊天……唔，很烦。”

“那我不说话了，好吗？”李知勋咬住他的喉结，手指抹着田野的唇角，他把男孩凸起的那块骨头含在口中，用舌尖细细揉弄，田野这个小孩子无论教多少次都教不会，一定要用后穴把他咬得很紧，他活得像个快活的小笨蛋，常常逼得别人失态地填满他的内里才罢休。此时田野用舌头把李知勋的手指卷进口中，模拟着身下抽插的频率，小口小口地吞咽着，握笔敲字的细长手指是难得的珍馐，田野几乎低垂着眼帘去吻，李知勋于是看见他耸动的额发和眼睫，是一个很认真的小朋友。

把手指从他口中抽出，田野的津液让上面黏糊糊一片，李知勋去捏他的耳垂，小巧的肉片，田野的双颊泛着潮红，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨能不能用点力气。

那副少年人的腰臀很配合地动着，因为几乎没有脱去任何的衣物，拉链边缘的布料也几乎要被卷进湿润的小穴里，穴肉随着搅弄的动作慢慢地外吐露，情液滴到沙发上，一部分淌湿了裤子，田野勾着李知勋的脖颈，学着他的样子含住那只耳垂，舌尖与耳朵嬉戏，间杂粘连的鼻音，被碾过敏感的后穴深处，他就会发出类似羊羔的叫声，两条小腿几乎弯折到自己的肩膀上。李知勋的手指夹在他的膝弯里，可以感受到田野的小腿正随着呻吟与肏弄的动作小幅度地抽搐。

一些口水从田野的唇角溢出来，他抬起身子要索吻，舌尖从李知勋的下唇舔到上唇，突然说道：“你……你怕不怕我报警？”

李知勋用手掌掩住田野的眼皮，躲开他索吻的动作，田野的腰像一只猫似的弓起来，他的尾椎也被顶坏一样，整个人攀在李知勋身上。

“你十六岁了。”李知勋说话的声音慢而清晰，他把唇放在田野的耳边，又用手捂着田野的眼睛，不施舍给他光明，“不是个小孩子了，而且……”李知勋顿了顿，他抵着肉壁上凸起的小点重重地磨过去，“你舍不舍得我呀，田野？”

他想起自己书架上书的摆放位置出现了一定的错乱，也许是有家猫偷偷地翻过，他不知道田野具体动了哪一本，也并不在意，只是脑海里会时时浮现他搬进来不久，年幼一些的田野坐在他腿上垂目翻动书页的模样。

“呜、呜……”眼下的这个田野噎得说不出话，眼泪染湿了李知勋的掌纹，然后在他掌下轻轻地摇了摇头。

 

黄昏的光混沌地从屋里消失殆尽，田野张开嘴大口地呼吸空气，他的身体仿佛一块潮湿的海绵，但此时确实什么都挤不出来了，尽管衬衫起褶，却依旧完好地覆盖着上身肌肤，瘫软的性器和翻开的肉穴暴露在空气里，阴茎顶头残留着稀稀拉拉的白液，从裤子拉链后露出的臀缝也被染得糟污一团，性器刚退出去，甬道尚未恢复收缩，穴口恋恋不舍一般张开着肉红的小嘴，腿根上沾了精液，只是没有污染在他的身体里。空气中弥漫着腥味与香水气，李知勋将鼻尖埋在他耳后还能嗅到汗水的热意，田野推了推他的手肘，示意他起身。

“抱一会儿嘛田野。”

“不要，我身上好脏。”

“我抱你去洗澡。”李知勋用指根捏捏田野的鼻头。

“你抱不动……”田野探出舌尖，舔舐李知勋的掌心。

“不试试怎么知道？”李知勋故意把音调发得一波三折，“小Meiko？”

田野的后颈一下子红了，他小臂上起了一层栗，使劲想把李知勋推开，“别叫奇奇怪怪的名字，Easyhoon，我很饿……让我去洗澡。”

李知勋修长的手指在他腿根打转，把那些浊液抹开，涂在红肿的穴口，田野的大腿不耐烦地把他的手夹住，又泄了气，手指扯扯自己的背带，有点撒娇意味地说：“好不好？”


End file.
